


The truth potion

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Magic AU, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Potions, Red writes, Truth Potions, Witch!Phil, human!Dan, magic!phil, or - Freeform, potion, regular!dan, sorry - Freeform, wiccan!phil, witch stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ prompted from a list on tumblr.Just because Phil can make potions, doesn't mean he isn't clumsy.





	The truth potion

The moon was high in the sky, the stars bright in the darkness. Moonlight shown in through the window, giving a slight tint too the dull colored cabinets. The air smelled of vanilla from a candle previously lit. A boy with the hair color same of a raven, stood there.

It wouldn't be unusual if it wasn't the ghosts hour, and he didn't have a pot that closely resembled a cauldron in front of him. The liquid inside was thick and slightly challenging to stir through. He added a few rose petals, which seemed to dissolve as soon as they hit the potion. It was now a deep blue color, and smelled sweetly of rain and lilac. 

Phil smiled and poured the potion into a bottle, setting it down on the counter. He quickly cleaned up his cauldron, putting it in the back of one of the lower cabinets. He then placed all the ingredients in their respected places, before standing back up and stretching. 

He looked down on the counter to see he had forgotten to put the cork lid on the bottle. He looked around for the lid but couldn't find it. 'Maybe I left it in my room,' he thought.

He grabbed the potion and headed for his room. Right as he left the kitchen door, a slightly taller, lanky figure bumped into him. This resulted in him spilling the potion all over Dan. 

They both quickly jumped back. "Bloody fuck!" Daniel screeched. Phil's eyes involuntary widened. In a few seconds the potion would start to affect Dan. He wouldn't be able to stop from saying whatever was on his mind. 

"What did you just throw on me? Why do you look so adorable sleepy," Daniels eyes widened too the size of saucers. "Why am I saying this out loud? Why can't I stop. Oh fuck what if-" he quickly covered his mouth, but indecisive murmuring could still be heard. 

Phil bit his lip, "Sorry! uhh it should wear off within a half hour. Basically it just makes you say whatever you're thinking," he said, trying to ease Dan.

Dan took his hands off his mouth, "A half hour," he almost yelled. "What if I think something stupid or embarrassing, like how I a-" he quickly pressed his hands over his mouth again. 

Phil's curiosity was quickly getting the better of him. "How what," he smiled.

Daniel shook his head profusely. He this whole event was terrifying, and the last thing he needed was Phil finding ou- "Fuck!," he squeaked. Phil's fingers were digging into his sides. 

A few minutes later they were on the ground, Dan squirming underneath Phil, trying to bat him away with his hands, gasping for breath, yelling out the profanities on his mind without even meaning to do so. "How what Dan," Phil asked with a smirk. 

Dan didn't even have time to cover his mouth before it got said, rushed and loud as a result of the tickling. "How I'm in love with you and I'm fucking terrified!" He said, quickly going back to laughing afterward.

Phil immediately stopped. His fingers still pressed into Dan's ribs, and his thighs framing Dan's hips. "What," he asked, sounding completely breathless. Almost as if he was the one being tickled moments before.

Daniel went stock still. He covered his mouth with his hands, and tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. Phil reached for his wrists, gently trying to coax them away from the others mouth.

Dan let his hands be pulled away. Phil already heard. "I'm in love with you," he whispered, looking anywhere but at the boy on top of him. This was bad. This was so bad. Phil knew. Phil was going to leave. He was going t- 

Suddenly soft lips pressed against his. Dan's mind went silent. The kiss firm, yet gentle at the same time. It was slow and warm, caring. It felt nice. It seemed like hours had passed before either one of them were pulling back. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Red~ Hope you enjoyed it, Hugs and Roses! (Tumblr: red-loveroseseverday)


End file.
